Hunger Games On Facebook
by Lifegoesonwithinyou
Summary: The title says it all! Be scared. Be very scared...
1. Chapter 1

HEY people! You might know me, I'm the hobo in the dumpster behind the drug store! I'm obsessed with Hunger Games, I had a Hunger Games read along with the hobo behind Applebees….very popular hobo hangout. OK TO THE STORY. I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES.

Name: Katniss Everdeen

Age: 16.

Likes: Shooting small bambis and dumbos and laughing about it.

Dislikes: Dentists

Relationship: IDK, Suzanna Collins never told me who I married. I mean, there was this part after the book ended called "epilogue" or something, but that wouldn't tell me anything!

**KatnissHatesCats: Sooo…did anyone like my profile?**

**RueTheAngel: Should we tell her about the epilogue?**

**Prim'sOnHerWay: Nah**

**HaymitchIsNotSober: I woke up in my living room holding a body bag and mace.**

**KatnissHatesCats: EWWW! Haymitch, did u go on another hit-and-run spree at Mcdonalds.**

**HaymitchIsNotSober: BACK AWAY, FOUL BEAST!**

**JohannaTheAxe: Oooh, taking to ur cat again?**

**HaymitchIsNotSober: NO!**

**GaleLikesSquirrels: cough*skitso*cough**

**HaymitchIsNotSober: SHUT UP! SATURDAY IS MY SKITZO DAY!**

**RueTheAngel: OMG 2day is Saturday.**

**HaymitchIsNotSober: Oh…..well, that's unfortunate.**

**KatnissHatesCats: Gale, u like squirrels?**

**GaleLikesSquirrels: Katniss, u h8 cats?**

**JohannaTheAxe: Hey, maybe the usernames will give u a hint! :D**

**EffieTrinket: Haymitch, r u drunk?**

**Haymitch: fsdhgdh….gdgdgdg….GLUG!**

**Prim'sOnHerWay: Think he answered ur question.**

**HaymitchIsNotSober: HAHA, Effie dresses like a rejected circus clown!**

**EffieTrinket: UR WEARING A RABBIT SUIT!**

**HaymitchIsNotSober: This is true….**

**PeetaBreadboy: GUESS WHAT, I went 2 the dentist, and he gave me a bread sticker!**

**Prim'sOnHerWay: So?**

**PeetaBreadboy: Well…..I thought it…..it was kind of….I liked…fine, I'll throw it out. **

**JohannaTheAxe: *applause**

**Peeta: HEY!**

**RueTheAngel: *applause**

**PeetaBreadboy: MEAN!**

**Prim'sOnHerWay: *applesauce**

**RueTheAngel: U wrote applesauce**

**Prim'sOnHerWay: I meant to.**

**PeetaBreadboy: No-one will buy my bread!**

**JohannaTheAxe: Awww, I'll but it!**

**Peetabreadboy: Rele?**

**JohannaTheAxe: No. Luv ya. **

**PeetaBreadboy: **

**KatnissHatesCats: Me and Gale **

**Bought your bread!**

**PeetaBreadboy: Yeah, but I swear, some bald guy tried 2 trade me an anemic rat 4 a cake.**

**EffieTrinket: DON'T BE SO SILLY! Anemic rats don't exist!**

**AnemicRatSoup: That's because they all made us into soup. **

**EffieTrinket: AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**PeetaBreadboy: What, it's not SCARY!**

**EffieTrinket: No, not that, I spilled water all over my chair!**

**GaleLikesSquirells: And?**

**EffieTrinket: IT…..WAS…..MAHOGANY!**

**HaymitchIsNotSober: U hve a spiritual connection with mahogany!**

**EffieTrinket: Coming from the man barfing on his rug right now!**

**HaymitchIsNotSober: HEY, I'm not barf…..GTG!**

**KatnissHatesCats: Y is he barfing?**

**BeeteeLikesPie: Well, it's a forceful of expulsion of the contents of one's stomach through the mouth, nose, and sometimes ears.**

**Prim'sOnHerWay: …..**

**BeeteeLikesPie: Oh, except scratch that last bit.**

**PeetaBreadboy: Crap, tht was the bit tht I understood!**

**FinnickIsAwesome: Hey, guys guess what?**

**JohannaTheAxe: Please tell me it's not related 2 ur skin tone.**

**FinnickIsAwesome: No, President Snow sent me emetics.**

**AnnieTheCookie: OOOH, lucky u, Finnick, I bet u cnt wait 2 try them out!**

**FinnickIsAwesome: It's ipecac.**

**AnnieTheCookie: Oh…**

**PeetaBreadboy: Oohh….a customer….with an anemic rat. He wants the cake for the rat.**

**HaymitchIsNotSober: Tht's a good deal, TAKE THE DEAL BOY!**

**-Peeta has logged off.**


	2. Chapter 2

KatnissHatesCats: Foxface made a profile page! Just putting that out there.

Name: NO-ONE SHALL KNOW!

Age: 17

Likes: Jumping, running, pouncing, some forms of double dutch.

Dislikes: Cato

In a relationship: Not yet

CatoTheAwesomePie: WAT? U h8 me? HOW?

DoubleDutchFox: U killed That district 4 kid, and 2 other kids tht no-one reading the series cares about!

CatoTheAwesomePie: Oh yeah….well, at least I didn't kill someone with names.

DoubleDutchFox: U killed Thresh.

CatoTheAwesomePie: Oh yeah….oops.

GlimmerDiamond: Bet no-one can guess who I am!

KatnissHatesCats: Glimmer.

DoubleDutchFox: Glimmer.

CatoTheAwesomePie: Glimmer.

HaymitchIsNotSober: LORD VOLDEMORT!

GlimmerDiamond: Shit. I should hve thought ths out better. Well, guess what?

DoubleDutchFox: U bought a dress

PeetaBreadboy: A bread…?

FinnickIsAwesome: Hairspray?

GlimmerDiamond: YES!

JohannaTheAxe: Of course Finnick would guess tht.

CloverClove: Cato, where were u when I was dying?

CatoTheAwesomePie: Eating a big mac. Y?

CloverClove: U GOON!

CatoTheAwesomePie: No..it wuz a rele good burger….and fries….and there wuz a toy…and I just had 2 play with it…u should hve been there.

CloverClove: Srry, I wuz a little busy dying.

PeetaBreadboy: Speaking of goons, Haymitch came into my shop 2day, and tried 2 trade an albino goose 4 a loaf of bread.

CloverClove: WTF is an albino goose?

JohannaTheAxe: The legal version or the illegal version?

KatnissHatesCats: LEGAL, prim's here.

Prim'sOnHerWay: Yup!

JohannaTheAxe: FINE it's a white goose…..MAN I h8 tht version

PeetaBreadboy: What's the illegal version?

JohannaTheAxe: YES! so it's basically a goose that-

ThreshRock: RUE is reading this!

JohannaTheAxe: Yur point?

ThreshRock: She's 12!

JohannaTheAxe: So? I got an assault rifle 4 my 6th birthday.

KatnissHatesCats: HOLD ON, UR PARENTS GVE U AN ASSAULT RIFLE WHEN U WERE SIX?

CloverClove: I got a knive at age 2.

CatoTheAwesomePie: I got a bamboo skewer at age one!

JohannaTheAxe: Wow, what an amazing accomplishment!

Effie: HAYMITCH SPILLED WATER ALL OVER MY FLOOR!

GlimmerDiamond: And?

EffieTrinket: IT…WAS….MAHOGANY!

JohannaTheAxe: Ur head's full of mahogany.

EffieTrinket: I PAID 99.99 4 THT PLUS SHIPPING AND HANDLING, gosh darnit!

CloverClove: Cool it with the caps lock tantrum!

Glimmerdiamond: And no-one says gosh darnit

Prim'sOnHerWay: I do….

FinnickIsAwesome: Glimmer got a virtual frown face!

JohannaTheAxe/: U sure all tht hairspray hasn't affected ur brain?

GaleLikesSquirrels: Me and katniss just had a shooting contest!

PeetaBreadboy: Well, tht's not possible, because Katniss and me just had a baking contest!

GaleLikesSquirrelss: Wait…wuz she with both of us at the same time?

PeetaBreadboy: Yeah, I dn't actually recall the baking contest being in a bakery.

GaleLukesSquirrels: And I'm not so sure the shooting contest wuz in the woods anymore.

JohannaTheAxe: She took u 2 idiots into a room w/ a forest greenscreen, and an EasyBake oven!

AnnieTheCookie: I exploded a cookie cake in an EasyBake.

FinnickIsAwesome:

AnnieLikesCookies: ….?

DoubleDutchFox: Johanna, y do u keep emailing me spam?

JohannaTheAxe: Hve u read the spam?

DoubleDutchFox: No…..

JohannaTheAxe: Did u see the horse?

DoubleDutchFox: ….horse?

-DoubleDutchFox has logged off.

ThreshRock: Johanna wat did u spam her?

JohannaTheAxe: Oh…just the usual.

ThreshRock: Which is?

JohannaTheAxe: Srry, I'm required by law not 2 repeat it.

PeetaBreadboy: HEY, u spammed me, too?

AnnieTheCookie: Peeta, dnt look at it!

PeetaBreadboy: It's ok I'm 2 busy looking at a pic. Of my lovely Katniss

KatnissHatesCats: Wait, wat?

-PeetaBreadboy has logged off.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPPY 2, WOOOO! I don't own Hunger Games…yet.**

**PresidentSnowball**: Hair gel!

**FinnickIsAwesome**: Conditioner! :D

**PresidentSnowball**: Hairspray! :-J

**FinnickIsAwesome**: Vibrating hairbrudhes! (:-)

**CloverClove:** One more word about hair care products, and you two will pay. :-

**FinnickIsAwesome**: HOW? (:-(

**CloverClove**: Effie will show up on your doorstep. :)

**PresidentSnowball:** Actually…I wouldn't mind that :-?

**FinnickIsAwesome**: dsjhs wtetewt HAIRSPRAY! Sorry, I was holding my breath :-k

**KatnissHatesCate:** Hey, Johanna, can you beat up Snow and Finnick 4 me? :-6

**JohannaTheAxe**: I want 2 see $ before I start doing favors. :-M

**KatnissHatesCats:** Just vandalise their…trees! }: [

**JohannaTheAxe:** Srry, tht would violate my parole 4 the 3rd time 2day… ~:\

**HaymitchISNotSober:** HAHAHAHAHAHHA JOHANNA THT EMOTICON LOOKED JUST LIKE ELVIS! LOLOLOL! :-

**JohannaTheAxe**: ?-?

**HaymitchIsNotSober**: HAHAHAHAHAHAH! U should So be a standup comedian! :-D

**PresidentSnowball:** I WUZ! %-)

**JohannaTheAxe: **

:-C

**HaymitchISNotSober:** HAHAHAHA, STOP, STOP, I CNT BREATH! HEART CONFUNCTIONS! HEART CONFUNCTIONS! :-

**JohannaTheAxe:** Must…not…violate…parole…

:-I

**HaymitchIsNotSober:** HAHAHA! WOOOOOOO! %*}

**KatnissHatesCats:** R U stoned? ?-?

**HaymitchIsNotSober**: WAWAWAWA! ELVIS! %)

**JohannaTheAxe:** THAT'S IT! ~ :-(

-**Johanna and Haymitch have logged off. **

**PeetaBreadboy:** Oh no…this is even worse thn when I found out my bread wuz eaten by a pig.

|-{

**KatnissHatesCats:** AWWW poor u! ~:o

**GlimmerDiamond:** OMG TEAM PEETA! :-D

**KatnissHatesCats:** Huh…? ?-?

**CloverClove:** Peeta's too busy sobbing over his bread :-,

**JohannaTheAxe:** HEY bread is very precious, and he's not CRYING! :-C

**Katniss:** He is… :-e

**JohannaTheAxe:** Wow. Luv ya Peeta… :-,

**PeetaBreadboy:** BREAD! *sniffle* ~:-\

**EffieTrinket**: HI! :-D

**GlimmerDiamond/;** Who taught fashion sense, CATO? :-d~

**EffieTrinket:** HEY, y do u think I'm so ugly? :-e

**GlimmerDiamond:** Please. If a loaf of bread wuz piled up 2 ur height, I couldn't tell u and it apart. :-C

**MarvelSpear:** You're so ugly, tht when u were born, the doctor took one look at nd slapped your parents! %-}

**CloverClove**: You're so ugly, tht I took u 2 the zookeeper, nd he said, "thanks 4 bringing it back!" :-

**GlimmerDiamond:** You're so ugly, tht when u throw a boomerang, it doesn't come back! :-)

**EffieTrinket:** STOP WITH THE UGLY JOKES! :-

**MarvelSpear:** Y? Career power! :)

**DoubleDutchFox:** Effie, when u went 2 the zoo, they refused 2 let you out! :-D

**MarvelSpear**: HOW do u know Career jokes? ?-?

**DoubleDutchFox:** IDK! Heh heh heh… :-i

**ThreshRock:** Yea, how do u know career jokes? ?-?

**DoubleDutchFox:** I must of heard them…somewhere… :-?

**RueTheAngel:** …over the rainbow. :-)

**KatnissHatesCats:** RELE? (:-(

**JohannaTheAxe:** I'm done beating up Haymitch…Finnick, did u find the knive? (:-)

**FinnickIsAwesome:** …knive? ?-?

**JohannaTheAxe:** Oh…nothing! -)

**AnnieTheCookie:** If u hurt Finnick, I will cry! :,(

**JohannaTheAxe:** If I don't hurt Finnick, I'LL cry! :-

**FinnickIsAwesome**: See? Annie understands my awesomeness! : )

**Annie:** Tee hee… 8-)

**CatoTheAwesomePie:** HEY PPL, I just got a Big Mac. :-

**MarvelSpear:** What's your obsession with McDonalds? ?-?

**CatoTheAwesomePie**: IDK, well wanna hear a story?

:-

**CloverClove:** Not at all. :-/

**CatoTheAwesomePie**: KK so I went 2 McDonalds, nd the guy wuz like…yo….nd I wuz like….hey…and he wuz like…wat do u want…nd I wuz like…a big mac! :-J

**MarvelSpear**: Can I spear him? ?-?

**GlimmerDiamond:** WAIT till the games, then I don't rele care how many times u spear him. :-D

**CloverClove:** YEA! :-)

**CatoTheAwesomePie:** OMG TRAITOR!

**CloverClove:** U stopped 4 a Big Mac, when I wuz DYING! :-

**CaroTheAwesomePie:** AND? ?-?

**JohannaTheAxe:** *facepalm* :|

**DoubleDutchFox:** AND u killed Thresh! :+(

**CatoTheAwesomePie**: Y DO U CARE SO MUCH? ?-?

**DoubleDutchFox:** …Uh…IDK! :]

**ThreshRock:** Ok then… ?-?

**EffieTrinket:** OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! I SPILLED WATER ON MY BEDSIDE TABLE! 8-O

**KatnissHatesCats:** And? ?-?

**EffieTrinket:** IT…WAS…MAHOGANY! 8-[

**JohannaTheAxe:** *Facepalm* : |


End file.
